Highway To Hell
by DeanWinchester66
Summary: AU. Impala Series. An accident leaves Dean wounded and the Winchesters and other civilians stranded on an old secluded Highway where human psychos are the least of their problems…HurtDean!HurtImpala!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer-Supernatural belongs Eric Kripke and the CW._**

**_Warnings: Hurt Dean. Hurt Impala. Spoilers for my other Impala Series stories Dean's Daughter and Angels(Still in the planning stages)._**

_Impala Series_

_1999_

Six-year-old Kat Winchester sat silently in the back of the Impala reading a children's book her Uncle Sammy had gotten her at a yard sale in the last town they had been in. The little girl had her blonde hair in a ponytail and she looked adorable even if she was dressed in little boy's clothes. Her Dad had her dressed in camouflage pants, a Power Rangers T-shirt and little works boots that looked like the much bigger ones he wore. The boots she had picked out her self when they were shopping. The book in her lap was one about the various holidays, which she had heard about, but with the exception of a few she had never celebrated. She looked at the men in the front seat of her Dad's car. She could hear the faint lyrics of Motorhead coming from the radio. Her Daddy was driving and sitting in the passenger's seat was her teenage Uncle Sammy. He was looking down and Kat knew he had to be studying. He was always studying. "Daddy, why don't we celebrate Thanksgiving?"

Dean Winchester looked at his daughter in the rearview mirror. "Because it's a load of crock."

Sam suddenly looked over at his brother. "Don't tell her that."

"It's the truth. Whatever that books telling you don't believe it. The Pilgrims stole from the Indians. It wasn't a great big happy feast. The Pilgrims came to America to escape religious persecution. They were hypocrites and forced their religion on the people already here." Dean saw the shocked look on Sam's face. "Dude, Shut up."

"I'm just surprised." Sam went back to reading his textbook. "I mean you never graduated from High School. I just figured you didn't care about anything involving school."

"I did graduate. Just the prick that ran the High School wouldn't give me my diploma early, so I never got it. We had to leave town."

The little girl continued to listen to them talk and took in every word. Even the jerk and bitch comment they threw. "Daddy, Why don't we celebrate Easter?"

"Were not religious."

The little girl got confused and flipped to the part about the Easter bunny. "What does the Easter Bunny have to do with religion?"

Dean sighed in frustration. "Easter marks Jesus' resurrection. He came back on Easter Sunday and, Sam, would you stop looking at me like that! I'm not an idiot. As for the Easter Bunny if you want candy I'll get you candy."

"What about Halloween?"

Her Grandfather's truck passed them and beeped. Kat waved at it. Dean glanced at his Father and nodded. The truck was now driving in front of Dean's Impala. "We'll be stopping soon and I've already explained to you about Halloween."

"She just wants to be normal, Dean."

Dean shot his brother a look. "Sam, don't start."

"I don't want to be normal, Uncle Sammy." The Girl said with a giggle. "Normal kids are weird."

Dean smirked. "See, Sam. At least someone understands."

"Kat's six. She doesn't count." Sam closed his book. "Dean, your twenty. You should just take Kat and go somewhere away from Dad. Give her a normal life."

"Why don't we celebrate Christmas?"

"Jesus was born on Christmas. Again were not religious." Dean glanced in the rearview mirror, but he was checking the cars behind them and not his Daughter. He was a little fed up with this conversation. "Christmas was Grandma's favorite holiday." His brother's face had taken a bewildered look, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want Dean to stop talking. "We don't celebrate it because it's too hard on Grandpa. I remember before Mom died they had been planning a big party since it was Sam's first Christmas. In the years following Dad tried to do something on Christmas, but after awhile he just stopped. He couldn't take it anymore."

"Is that when you told me Santa wasn't real?"

Kat's eyes filled with tears. "Santa's not real!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You haven't told her? Kat…"

"Sam." Dean's voice was a warning, but Sam didn't take it.

"Don't you think its weird you never get presents like other kids?"

Kat whipped her eyes on the Beast Wars blanket that was on the seat next to her. "I get presents. Daddy gets them for me. He says Santa asked him to get them because he was having a hard time getting to all the kids in the world."

Sam smiled. "Dean, you are such a softy."

"Bite me, Sam." They were passing through an intersection their Dad hit his breaks and Dean didn't have time to hit his before they smashed into the back of the truck. The front of the Impala smashed up and the windshield broke in on the two Winchester boys. Kat screamed, Sam felt him self press tightly against his seat belt, and Dean who was not wearing one slammed forward into the steering wheel. A second impact came from behind and this time the back window smashed and Dean was sent back in his seat, the back of his head smacking against the side of the open drivers window. His head came to rest on the open window. Kat was crying from the back seat. Dean wasn't moving, but Sam was glade the window had been down. Sam checked for Dean's pulse on his wrist and found one.

With that done the very tall teenager looked over the back seat. "Kat, are you alright?" From what he could see she had a cut on her face, but it didn't look too bad. "Stay in your seat belt. I'm coming back to get you." He turned his attention to Dean and saw a semi heading towards them on his brother's side. He thought he heard his Dad scream a warning, but than the semi hit the already crushed car and sent it sliding several feet before the passengers side hit a tree and crushed into it until the semi managed to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Changes made. Thanks for pointing that out, Phx. I didn't change Sam being hurt. I added some stuff to it this chapter and will return to it in chapter five. He's just hiding how hurt he is. I know cheap way to go, but I really don't want to change what I wrote in chapters 3 and 4. Paragraphs 11-21 are all stuff I added.**_

CHAPTER 2

John listened to the oldie music coming from the radio as he drove behind the Impala that meant as much to him as the Men and little girl inside it did. The car had once belonged to John's older sister. Janine's love for cars started when she was fourteen and had an older boyfriend, Chad, who was a mechanic. She often brought John who was four years younger than her along with her when she visited Chad and his father at work. Janine's boyfriend taught them about cars and John loved hanging out with the older boy because even though he was only eight years older he made up for the Father that he had never had. Janine had married her boyfriend only a year later, but they were in love and he was a good guy. The 67 Chevy Impala had been Janine's first and only car. What happened to his sister and her husband had always been a mystery and John now wondered if maybe it had been demon related. The young couple had been found in the Impala torn apart.

Chad's Father had replaced the seat coverings in the Impala and kept the car for John until he was sixteen than gave it to him. It was what Janine wanted, but John couldn't take even looking at the car, so he had the man sell it. John spent his years before the military working in the garage owned by Chad's Father and after he got out of the military he returned to the job. Chad's Father had retired and had someone new running the garage for him. John's new boss was his future wife Mary. Strange enough Mary's father was the one who had brought John's sisters Impala and had given it to Mary. The two had many good times in the Chevy Impala and John never told Dean this, but his first son had been conceived in the front sear and born in the backseat. He planned on keeping that little bit of information to him self. It was only natural that the car got passed to Dean when he was old enough. His son cared for that car as much as he cared for his own daughter and his brother and John knew it was strange, but he thought the car cared deeply right back for his eldest. It made John smile to think that maybe one day Dean would be passing the keys on to Kat. John got a gut feeling that the passing the keys to another generation may not happen.

Behind his truck a car turned onto the road from a dirt road that lead into the forest. Two college age girls sat in the front seat talking excitedly and from how they looked in the rearview mirror John knew they were Dean's type. Course what wasn't Dean's type? John was half glade Dean didn't have emotional attachments to women and only used willing ones for one-night stands. There was never any hurt break of complains from him about having to leave a girlfriend when they left towns. Unlike Dean Sam did get attached to the brief life he had in every town and always argued and threw fits whenever they moved. Since Kat came into their lives John knew Sam had started in on Dean. He had heard Sam talking to Dean trying to convince him to give up hunting. John wasn't sure if it was for Kat's sake or his own, but Dean never said anything to him, so John stayed out of it.

John decided to pull ahead of his family, so Dean could get an eye of them. He passed the Impala and beeped. He pointed at the car behind them and he saw Dean nod before John pulled ahead. He could see his son's having a heated argument and narrowed his eyes. Damn it. John saw a crossroads coming up and narrowed his eyes. No stop signs. That's real smart. He thought sarcastically. The left cross lane was even a hill. People coming up it wouldn't even see the crossroads until they were right on top of it. John shook his head and drove through it. He got almost to the other side when…Something that looked skinned ran out in front of him. He stepped on his breaks out of reflex and it disappeared on the other side of the road. Looks like we may have another hunt. He went to start driving again when the first impact hit the back of his truck. Another one followed it. The trucks engine died and John swung around in his seat as he unhooked his seat belt. The Impala was smashed into his back end and the car with the two young women had slammed into its back end. The front and black window was smashed in. Sam looked okay, but Dean was unconscious with his head resting on the open driver window partly out. He couldn't see Kat, but he saw Sam check Dean's pulse than look over the seat to check Kat. John started getting out of the truck as the two girls in the car behind the Impala got out. One of them screamed and pointed. John looked at the hill to see a semi coming over it. He looked at his son's. "SAM!" The semi hit Dean's side. The driver hit the breaks, but it refused to stop and pushed the Impala at least twenty feet until it crashed into the side of a tree. Than it stopped.

John jumped out of his truck and ran over to the car. The girls were following him and he reached it just as a woman was getting out of the semi. "I couldn't stop!"

John ignored her and jumped onto the Impala's hood so he could get to his sons. They were both torn up, bloody, and unconscious. The metal on the driver's side was all mangled around Dean and John wasn't sure they would be able to get him out themselves. Sam was resting against Dean and John could already see bruises forming on his left side. He looked into the back seat and saw a few cuts on Kat, but she looked fine. Scared, but fine.

"I got her." One of the girls who had been driving behind Dean climbed up on trunk and unbuckled Kat. She carefully pulled the little girl out.

John slowly and carefully pulled Sam away from Dean and was glade to find the Teen wasn't impaled on any of the metal. He hooked his arms under Sam's underarms and pulled him out through the broken windshield. It was hard to maneuver Sam's long body on the hood with part of it smashed up, but John managed to get him over to the edge. The semi driver helped him lower Sam to the ground and sat him against the side of the wreaked Impala. John climbed off and looked Sam over. "I have a first aid kit in my truck. Can you get it?"

The semi driver ran towards the trunk. John could hear Kat yelling for Dean and spotted her with the two girls by their car. One was bandaging her cuts while the other held her. When the one bandaging Kat was done she came over just as the semi driver returned with the first aid kit. "I'm pre med." The girl said as she knelt down in front of Sam. "The girl is asking for her father."

"He was the one driving." After seeing she had things handled John climbed back onto the hood and this time got into the car. He gently felt Dean's neck for breaks and didn't feel any, but that didn't mean there wasn't any injuries to it. John checked the metal around Dean and from this angle he saw he could slide Dean out with only a little difficulty.

The girl opened a pack of smelling salt and put it under Sam's nose. He woke with some difficulty. "Take it easy. How's your head feeling?"

"Is my brother okay?" Sam tried to sit up.

"Hey, don't move." She put a hand on his chest to hold him down. "I'm not sure yet." She held up three fingers. "How many fingers…"

"Three. I'm not dizzy." Sam was annoyed by this girl. All he wanted was to find out if his brother was okay and she's shoving fingers in his face! "I'm a little sore. That's all."

With no reason not to believe him the girl held out her hand. "Let me help you up. Be honest with me if you're dizzy when you stand up."

Sam took her hand and let her help him to his feet. Sam kept his eyes straight on her to not make himself sick as everything spun around him. He leaned back against the Impala. "Just let me sit here a moment."

The girl looked him over. She checked the tares in his clothes for any wounds. "You were lucky. Just some scratches."

Sam looked at his clothes. "Dean's blood…" He turned towards the busted in windshield and looked at his Father and Brother. What he could see of his brother.

John saw Sam up and around and felt slightly relieved. "Are you okay?"

Sam wanted to lie. He knew he couldn't to his father though. "I will be. Is there anything I can do?"

"There's something out there. I want you to keep an eye out. See if anyone has any cell reception or if the semi driver can get a hold of anyone on her CB. Check on Kat too. Dean would want you to make sure she's okay. If you start feeling sick take it easy. I don't want you over doing yourself."

Sam left the hood.

John checked Dean's head for any wounds and just found a bump forming on the back of it. The cuts were just small and found be no problem. What was under the metal is what had him worried. "Dean, You need to wake up." His voice didn't do it and he didn't want to shack him. Out of the corner of his eye John saw the medic student standing by the side of the hood, watching him. "I need you to climb into the back seat. We need to get him moved and I want you to hold his neck still." The girl disappeared and than climbed up onto the trunk. That's when John noticed she should not be around broken glass in what little she was wearing. "Be careful of the glass." She climbed into the back seat and placed her hands carefully around Dean's neck. "Were going to move together. Keep it straight." The girl nodded and John reached under the metal. He felt something warm and wet. Dean was bleeding. He felt around and felt a piece of metal stuck partly in his gut. Normally John wouldn't move him because he could bleed out, but the wound was already bleeding pretty badly. John felt further to Dean's other arm and knew it was bad just by feeling it.

"Dad." The voice was barely a whisper.

John looked up and saw Dean's eyes were still closed, but knew the word had come from him. "Just take it easy, Dean. We'll have you out of this soon." John pulled his arm out than moved as much to the floor as he could to check Dean's legs. More blood. "This is going to hurt, but we have to move you."

"Kat…Sam…"

"Their okay." John got back onto the seat and looked at the student. "I'm going to move him on three." John reached back under with both arms and wrapped them around Dean. "One. Two. Three." He slowly moved Dean and the girl stayed with him. He was beginning to worry when Dean didn't make a sound as they moved him. They got him clear of the metal and John heard the girl gasp. He looked down at the rest of his son that he hadn't been able to see before and squeezed his eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

There had been no reception and the CB was quiet, but Sunny, the Semis driver kept trying. John and Sam had managed to push the pick up truck towards the front of the Impala off the side of the road to form sort of a U shaped place for some what of a cover, but the girls car was just pushed off the side of the road, so people would see it. None of the cars would start, so John was considering walking to the next town, but even though they hadn't seen anything for hours he knew something was out there. He didn't want to leave them alone. As it started getting dark John had built a fire in the center of the u shaped blockade and was now trying to get the Impala's trunk open with Sam's help. Sunny was inside her semi looking for stuff they might be able to use. They were lucky. Everything she was carrying was her own stuff she was moving to her new house, so she was carrying some useful things. The two girls, April and Misty, were sitting inside the U with Kat and Dean. Dean was lying still under a blanket next to his destroyed beloved Impala. He hadn't moved or said a word since April and John had pulled him out of the car. They had taken care of him the best they could, but John knew he needed help soon.

The twenty year old man's head and face had come out of the accident with only a bump and a couple of small cuts, but the rest of him had been a mess. He had at least three broken ribs, fractured radius in his left arm, left hand broken and swollen. A wound tore into his side and stomach that John had to stitch up first several tares inside his son before stitching the wound back together. Below the belt…Well Dean wouldn't be having sex for awhile until that part was healed. Both the right fibula and patella were broken and the fibula had broken through skin. His left femur was shattered when it was crushed under the weight of the metal. His left tibia was broken. So was his left Talus, which had been completely turned around after they got him moved. They still weren't sure if he had any neck or spine injuries. They had Dean lying flat and straight on a sleeping bag that Sunny had in her truck with the blanket over him. At least he hadn't gone into shock yet.

Sam put all his weight on the crowbar he was using to try to get the crushed trunk open. "Dad, why did you stop?" The question had been bugging him, but his Dad had been too busy with taking care of Dean that he hadn't had a chance to ask it until now. "Did the truck stall?"

"Something ran out in front of me." John struggled with his own crowbar. "Something supernatural, but I'm not sure what it was. I don't recall ever seeing it anywhere before."

"Do you think its going to come back?" Sam had dropped his voice to keep the conversation between the two of them.

"Depends what it was after, but we might have other problems. If we can smell your brothers blood than animals definitely can."

Sam's crowbar managed to get the trunk opened half an inch. "We should get him off the ground. If we cleaned out the Impala we might be able to get him in there or maybe put him in the back of Sunny's truck?"

"Moving Dean even more than what we already have could cause him more harm." John threw his weight into the crowbar again and this time the trunk opened. "He's better off remaining on the ground. We just have to watch him." The hidden compartment was open and John began to inspect the weapons.

April moved from where she sat with Misty and Kat to Dean. "He's doing good, Kat." It was a lie. He looked like shit. He had bruises forming now. The ones that had her most worried were the ones on his neck. "Dean?" He didn't wake up and she started worrying about concussion. She would say he was lucky the accident didn't take his head off, but with his wounds that may have been a quicker death.

"What do I need to do to make sure they are never released again?"

Him talking surprised her and she realized he was slowly coming to. "John! He's waking up." She heard John's boots as he ran over the ground and came to her side. She moved back to where she sat with Kat and Misty.

Dean's eyes opened slightly, but closed again. He was fighting to wake up. John didn't think he would win that fight. "Dean, can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"How does your neck feel?" He had to know. The bruises he now saw had him worried.

"It's a seven." Dean appeared to be swallowing and doing it painfully. "How's Kat and Sam?"

"Their okay."

"Dad!" Sam's voice alerted John and he stood up as he turned. Sam was near the road, aiming his shotgun at the other side. On the other side the skinned creature could be seen standing just outside the forest. It looked to be female and should have been human, but John knew better. He left Dean's side and went to Sam's as he raised his own shotgun. "Get out of here!"

"What is it?" Misty asked as she joined the two Winchester's with Kat and April.

"I don't know." John answered, but never lowered his shotgun.

"Dad…" Dean sounded like he was growing unconceis again.

"It's okay, Dean. Just don't move."

Misty looked back at Dean and screamed. John turned and saw one of the creatures that looked identical to the one across the road was now crouched over his oldest son. It was straddling his stomach without touching him and was looking down at him. Another one appeared on top of the Impala's roof. Sam turned and swore. He took aim at the one on top of the car as his Dad aimed at the one on Dean. As he went to shoot the one on the other side of the road leaped across and knocked John down. It landed on his back and the shotgun flew away from him in the fall. Sam fired at the one on the Impala. It leaped gracefully out of the shotgun shells way and landed on the hood of the Semi.

John threw his shoulder up and managed to roll over enough to get the creature off his back. "Get in your car!" He yelled at the girls and they quickly did as they were told. April had to pick Kat up to get her moving. John pulled a knife out of his boot as he moved and pinned the creature underneath him. He stabbed the knife deep into its throat.

Sam ran around the semi and fired again at the creature as the truck's driver door opened. Sunny jumped down, revolver in hand and fired round after round into the creature that was on Dean. The creature screamed with each shot and only when the revolver's chambers were empty did it fall forward on Dean. The creature appeared to be dead. The creature on the semi managed to dodge another shell and leaped down landing on its fallen comrade and Dean. Sam climbed up onto the hood of the semi and heard the creature speaking in what sounded Old Latin. For once not caring what it was saying Sam quickly reloaded the shotgun and fired again. This time the bullet hit the creature in the chest and its blood squirted down onto the other creature and Dean's face. It staggered back before leaping over the Impala and running off into the forest. Sam climbed down off the nose of the semi and after glancing at his Dad to see he was fine he went to his brother's side. He knelt down next to him at the same second the creature moved quickly, sinking her teeth into Dean's shoulder. Dean's hands, even his wounded one began pushing on her to get her off. Sam grabbed her shoulders and tried yanking her off Dean, but she wouldn't let up. Sunny dropped to her knees and tried prying the creature's head away from Dean.

John grabbed his shotgun from where it rested as he ran towards his sons. When he reached them he aimed it towards the creature's head and fired.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The creature's head exploded, but her teeth remained in Dean's shoulder. A sickening rip sounded as the creature's body ripped away from the remains of the head. Sunny pulled the body away as Sam checked his brothers broken arm to make sure he hadn't done any more damage to it than there already was. John knelt down next to them. "Dean, I need you to open your eyes and look at me." Dean didn't open his eyes and began to tremble. John brushed a hand over his son's forehead and already felt it heating up with fever. "Sam, get the holy water from the trunk." John didn't even look to see if his youngest did as he was told before he grabbed the first aid kit that still lay nearby. As John opened it Dean began wheezing. Sam returned with the jug of holy water. He was pale with worry as he saw his brother gasping for breath. "Get him to calm down!" John barked the order as he began to remove the teeth in the bite wound with a pair of pliers.

"Dean, please breath." Sam glanced at his Dad than sat against the crumbled Impala. He waited until his Dad removed the tooth he had been working out before he carefully pulled his older brother's upper body into his lap. Sunny helped move Dean so he was sitting up and against Sam. John moved to their side and continued to work. John was not surprised to see Dean's wheezing slowed down some once he was near Sam. His boys always had done better in each other's presence.

"Pore some of that water on the blood on his face." John said to Sunny as he gestured towards the jug. The woman did as he said and dumped some of the holy water on the blood to wash it away. The scream Dean let out as the water touched his skin startled John and he looked at his sons, seeing the worried look in Sam's eyes.

Sunny dropped the jug and moved away. "What was in that?"

"Holy water." John grabbed the jug as he abandoned his work on getting the rest of the head removed from his son's shoulder and brought it to Dean's lips.

"Dad, it might hurt him more…"

"I have to." John poured some of the water into Dean's mouth. Dean coughed and choked on it. Steam rose from his mouth and he began thrashing around trying to get loose from his brother's hold. Not being able to waste anymore time John ripped away the rest of the teeth in Dean's shoulder and dumped the holy water onto the wound. Dean screamed louder and the wound oozed with pus. Sam held onto Dean tighter and began singing something softly to only his brother. John picked up a few of the lines and recognized it as a song from one of Dean's Metallica tapes. Dean calmed down and relaxed against his brother. John cleaned the bite and than wrapped it. He pulled the blanket back over to cover Dean. John closed the first aid kit. "Get the girls over here. We can't be caught off guard again."

Sunny looked to want to say something. She didn't though and headed towards the girl's car.

"He's still burning up."

John got a couple of aspirin out of the first aid kit and put them in Dean's mouth. He brought a bottle of water to Dean's lips. "It's just plain water, Dean. If you can hear me I need you to drink." The lips opened slightly and John poured some of the water into Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed it. Kat came to their side and sat against her father and uncle. John stood up and turned towards the three women. "They may be coming back. We need to be prepared. If you don't know how to use a gun get Sunny to show you. Don't let Dean out of your sights." John headed towards his truck and climbed up into the back of it. He unlocked the locker back there and began to go through it as he looked for anything that he thought could be used for some protection.

Sunny looked at the two college girls. "You point the gun at what you want to hit and shoot. With any luck you might hit what you're aiming at…" Sunny's eyes drifted to where she left the creatures body and found it gone. There wasn't even a speck of blood where it had been. "Have…Have either of you ever shot any type of gun before?" She turned her eyes to the girls hoping they didn't notice the body was gone. She didn't want them anymore scared than they already were.

"We've played paint ball before." April answered. "I'm not very good though."

"It's something. I'll see if John has any handguns." Sunny walked over to the truck and looked at the stuff John was going through. "What is it you do? Do you have any handguns for the girls?"

He handed her two of them and extra clips. "Have you ever seen anything unusual in your years driving a truck?"

"More than one. It's something you pay attention to when your out driving alone." Sunny went to the two girls and handed them the guns and ammo before returning to John. "You're too heavily armed to be just a normal hunter. Are you part of a militia?"

John shook his head. "I trained my sons to be warriors, but not against the government. We are hunters. We hunt supernatural things that hurt people. I've never heard of the creatures that we just seen before. I'm thinking their some kind of shape shifter. Normal bullets and shotgun shells killed it so that's a plus."

"I'm not sure its dead." Sunny looked at the empty spot where she left the body. "It's gone."

John looked. How the hell had it gotten away with all of them watching? If the body could disappear that fast or be taken that fast it would be too easy for it to take one of them.

"Dean might be better off in the back of my truck. I'll clear a space." Sunny didn't give John a chance to say no before she headed to her rig. John grabbed a piece of chalk from a case in his truck locker and left the truck. He walked to the semi and began to draw symbols on it that he hoped would keep the creatures out. If they didn't he knew their next action would have to be to try to get to town and that would mean leaving Dean here.


End file.
